


Brief Candle

by karrenia_rune



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Previously written and posted for the community on LJ Fic on Demand

Title: Brief Candle  
Author: Karen  
Fandom: Mutant X  
Characters: Emma DeLauro POV, mentions of Jesse Kilmartin  
Recipient: cocacat15 multifandom line request.  
Request Details: http://www.livejournal.com/community/fic_on_demand/289633.html

Mutant X is the property of Marvel Entertainment Group, Fireworks and Tribune Productions created by Avi Arad, references events from the 1st season episode  
"Double Vision" where Emma was split into two halves.

"Brief Candle" by Karrenia

 

Emma runs the smooth fabric through her fingers enjoying the feel of the silk against her skin. It's been a long time since she's had the chance to just get out and browse the fancy designer stores. You'd think that after spending most of her young adult life pushing this sort of merchandise as a sales girl she would prefer the more adventurous and often more dangerous exploits as a member of Mutant X. No, sometimes we wear masks; then again, sometimes we can be ourselves, sometimes the masks are truer than our own face." 

Emma breathes a sigh and lets the bolt of silk fall to the display table trying to block out the wave of emotions that waft through the air and filter through her senses of those around her. Yes, she'll pick up the more mundane sort of attention, but that's only to be expected. No one ever told her from the get-go that being a tele-empath would ever be this difficult, of course, she's learned the hard way that nothing worth having was ever easy. A random phrase floats up from one of the many rambling speeches Adam has given them,"Okay, you know you've lost your mind when you laugh and cry at the same time."

Just take her most recent experience, for example, actually split into two identical yet separate halves of her personality. "Everyone should get the chance to be beside themselves, it's a very diverting experience." She laughs, and it's a brittle one, one she hardly recognizes as her own. 'Bad Emma, wonder where she came from? Buried deep in my psyche?e from? Or was it just an effect of the personality. I know Adam, being Adam, will never tell me, just as Adam only tells us so much that he thinks we need to know and nothing beyond that. Still, I wonder if I could summon that Bad Emma, take no quarters Emma back again?"

Emma doesn't completely remember all the details of her experience, she can recall with some satisfaction punching Mason Eckhart in the face, now that was satisfying with or without her powers. The rest of the time events and faces swim in out of her consciousness and everything else is pretty much a blur, sounds and voices a white noise in the background of her mind.

On the heels of that thought, she thinks of Jesse Kilmartin and wonders if he's still waiting on the bench outside the shop. As well as they've got this shopping routine, cute couple thing down, hell, they could probably pass as an old married couple. "Wonder if we could pull off a convincing undercover mission using that as background story," Emma muses over the possibilities and the various scenarios that might play out and then discards the notion. It was not so much that it was a crazy, wishful thinking at best, or that they would not be able to pull it off or even whether or not Jesse would even agree to such a proposition.

After a few more moments of thought the answer ends up where she expects it to firmly in the negative. Emotions are a tricky thing, and sometimes it been difficult for her to distinguish them from those of other people that are filtered through her own mind. "Laughing and crying at the same time, huh Adam," Emma mutters under her breath, "Guess it must be like trying to walk and chew gum at the same time. Better go collect Jesse. He's probably bored out his skull while I've been shopping."

Emma can recognize that out of all her friends and teammates in Mutant X that it had been Jesse who finally brought her back to her senses, even if reversing the electrical charge that other new mutant girl hit her with, had Brennan's doing. "Get a grip, girl. We're just friends, right?

If they were just friends why then is she having these random thoughts? She loves all of her friends equally, but is there more to it than that? Maybe, but right now it's not a question that requires an answer right away.


End file.
